1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to support systems for vehicles such as motorcycles and, more particularly, to a motorcycle equipped with an outwardly pivotable kickstand configured for supporting the motorcycle at various angles relative to the ground.
2. Description of Related Art
To stand upright, most two-wheeled conveyances such as bicycles or motorcycles require some type of support system. Most bicycles and motorcycles are equipped with a support system commonly referred to as a "kickstand" which, when extended, supports the bicycle or motorcycle in an upright position. A relatively simple device, the design of the kickstand has changed little over the years. Typically, the kickstand is comprised of a support leg configured to pivot between a first, retracted, position and a second, extended, position in which the kickstand supports the bicycle or motorcycle in the upright position. Most commercially available kickstands pivot in a plane generally parallel to the bicycle, motorcycle or other two wheeled vehicle.
While most kickstands pivot in a plane generally parallel to the bicycle, motorcycle or other two-wheeled vehicle, a limited number of kickstands pivot in a plane generally orthogonal to the two-wheeled vehicle. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 88,198 to Paine, U.S. Pat. No. 497,549 to Rider, U.S. Pat. No. 514,044 to Sherwood and U.S. Pat. No. 537,265 to Bell, all of which disclose bicycles equipped with kickstands which pivot in a plane generally orthogonal thereto. Like bicycles, motorcycles and other motorized two-wheeled vehicles commonly include a kickstand which pivots in a plane generally parallel to the vehicle. However, U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,574 to Bonora et al. discloses a combination kickstand and footrest in which, in the retracted position, the kickstand forms part of the footrest. The kickstand may also be pivoted outwardly to support the motorcycle in an upright position.
Like many such devices, the kickstands disclosed in the aforementioned patents are pivotable between an initial position and a final position where the kickstand engages the ground to support the bicycle in an upright position. Some kickstands, however, are pivotable between an initial position and plural extended positions. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 518,698 to Pipes et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 530,725 to Scott et al. In each of these patents, however, the disclosed support system includes a base member having plural slots formed therein. Forming a portion of the kickstand is a spring-biased projecting member which would extend into a slot to lock the kickstand into a selected position. Disengagement of the kickstand, however, required the operator to physical retract the kickstand, an inconvenient task at best.
Thus, there remains a need for a vehicle support system which includes a support leg which may be locked into or unlocked from a variety of positions with ease. It is, therefore, the object of the invention to provide such a vehicle support system.